


Offer Me My Deathless Death

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Series: Our Gentle Sin [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate ending to the spy!au, in which it's happier and more conclusive. y'know, if that's smth u want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me My Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags for warnings guys.
> 
> this is what panther said they imagined the ending to be, so i completely stole that bc im lame but also rly wanted to write more for this series.
> 
> title from take me to church by hozier

It was quiet when Josh awoke. Quiet, white, sterile.

 _This is Heaven_ , Josh thought to himself, breath catching in his throat. He was dead. He was _dead_ , and in Heaven, and what would his mother think? Could he go see her?

"You're awake."

Josh turned to face the voice, which didn't sound at all like he had imagined God to sound. In fact, his blotchy vision revealed that it was Tyler, sitting in a chair. Maybe this wasn't Heaven. It was possible that this was a hospital.

There was little emotion in Tyler's face, much like the last time Tyler had saw him before waking up here. The night that one or both of them should have died, and yet here they both were. Josh had dropped his gun, he remembered, and he had done it _on purpose_.

In his mind, the memories of then were clear, almost more so than the moment he was living in. A gun clattering to the floor, locked and loaded. The earsplitting, yet familiar, sound of the gun accidentally discharging, followed shortly by another gunshot. Josh had looked around in confusion, because the only other person there with a gun was Tyler, and since Josh wasn't dead-

Oh. _Oh_.

Thick, warm blood was beginning to swell in Josh's shoulder, spreading across the cloth of his shirt. There was so much red that he couldn't see the actual wound, and he was so fascinated by it that the pain didn't register for a while. Then it did, and, _fuck_ , did it hurt. He took a couple steps back, allowing himself to fall to the floor, not because he was unable to stand, but because he didn't know how to react to what was happening.

Tyler had cried and pressed something against the wound, apologising and then rambling on a phone, presumably to an ambulance or Debby or someone. Josh was too dazed to know or care, and then he was painfully aware that he might die, before he was finally, blissfully unconscious.

He didn't expect to wake up. He didn't expect to end up here, laying down in a hospital bed with Tyler giving him cold looks, pretending he hadn't mourned when he thought Josh would die at his hand. Josh could see through him.

"Josh, is it?" Tyler asked, biting words spoken as cooly as ever.

"It is, actually," Josh said. His throat felt dry, and his voice was quieter than he intended. "Joshua William Dun. Most of what I told you was true, Ty. I'm just also an agent."

A disbelieving scoff, anger becoming clearer. "Really? So it wasn't just part of your _mission_  to seduce me? Did you get enough information from me, _Josh_? 'Cause if you didn't, maybe you could tell me the names of a couple more constellations, force out a few more confessions of love, and I'm sure you will then! You must think you have me just _wrapped_  around your finger, you must be _laughing_ at how easy it was," Tyler spat, acrid insults hitting Josh in the face.

He had to clench his jaw tight to stop himself from shouting back. It was his fault for hurting Tyler. "My name was one of the only things I lied about. I love you, I've told you that. You're more important than my job, why else would I drop the gun?" His voice was probably the painfully fake sort of calm, the type that only made it twice as obvious that the person using that voice wanted to scream and cry.

Tyler swallowed, hesitant. "You really love me?"

"Yeah." He managed to take some steady breaths, relieved that Tyler believed him.

"I love you too. But I'm a wanted criminal, you can't exactly tell your boss that you've decided to date me instead of kill me," Tyler said, and there was something about Tyler, maybe the way he smiled, the life in his eyes, the way he was always so willing to do something because it made him happy rather than because he should- something about it made Josh want to do something stupid that he couldn't take back.

"Tyler, I wanna run away with you," he said.

"Josh, I would love to, but your friends-"

"Are you, Debby, Mark, and Jenna. Unless you want to try to become an agent, there're no friends for me back home. Let me go with you," Josh said.

The pause was long, too long, and Josh wanted to swallow down his heart. It was beating so fast, and Tyler was just sitting there, silently thinking through whether this was something he could agree to.

"We'll have to climb through the window. Are you strong enough?"

Josh grinned, and they unplugged various monitors before rushing to the window, Josh on unsteady feet, head spinning as he stood too quickly, Tyler carefully watching him, prepared to catch or support him if he needed it. They were escaping a hospital, running away together like Josh hadn't even dreamed about, had always thought was stupid and cheesy, and they would not regret this day.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) r always open but still slowish. like, 3 weeks for 500 words. ik, ik, im lame.


End file.
